


one love, two angels

by switchienana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, jaemin is a spy, jeno is his target, renjun gets in the way, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchienana/pseuds/switchienana
Summary: jaemin elite spy posing as an escort is tasked with finding of the deepest secrets of lee corporations ceo, lee jeno. there's just one problem, his supposed ditzy secretary seems to catch on a little to quickly as to what jaemin's intentions are.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	1. PROLOGUE

the cool breeze that seemed to pair with the warm air was calming, being welcomed as the streets filled up with people ready to begin their work day. jaemin was one of those people, sighing to himself as the same cool breeze made its way through his blue locks, his hair flowing freely across his forehead tickling his skin. he popped in his pair of airpods, turning on some random playlist that he had saved on his phone. he smiled to himself as he made his way down the street, ready for whatever his day had in store.

na jaemin was certainly not a normal person, his profession being on the more rare side of the spectrum. he is in his third year of working as a spy for kl agencies, working in the field for whatever his superiors need. jaemin had caught the agency’s attention with his impressive record and credentials, the male proving to be an asset to their team. his school record showed that he was highly intelligent and his mountain of extracurricular sport activities well and truly proved his physical capabilities. he was scouted by one of the higher ups at the agency, later finding out that his now best friend donghyuck was the one responsible for running a background check on him. 

but none of that forced him into a job with the agency, it was all up to him if he really wanted to join, and he did. what attracted him to the job was the agency itself. they are independent from any government influence, acting alone in helping those who require their services. they weren’t corrupt or money orientated, they just wanted to make a change. they fought to see injustices undone and for peace to be restored. that was what attracted jaemin to the job. plus, the large pay check he was guaranteed definitely helped him in aiding his decision. he didn’t even have to sit an interview, he was just hired and thrown into training, excelling just as much in those classes as he did in the ones in the outside world.

jaemin was now well and truly at the top of his game, having completed mission after mission with complete success. he originally completed missions as part of a team, serving as their inside agent that gained crucial information. he then was moved to a more solo position, acting entirely independently in completing his missions, these contributing to the completion of some of the agency’s biggest takedowns. through both of these he was immensely successful, often being compared to a wolf in sheep’s clothing through how he infiltrates his targets’ lives.

but that didn’t make him any less human, often questioning the decisions he made that got him into this position. but he always quickly snapped out of it, remembering how lucky he is to be in such an important and influential position. but even then he couldn’t help but feel drained some of the time, this building up over time and coming out after the completion of his last mission. so he was granted leave for a vacation, taking a two month break to recollect himself and get his life back into line. he just really needed a break after all he had done. but now he was back, refreshed, and more ready than ever to carry out another mission, awaiting the day for when he would be called back into the familiar office he had spent most of his life in these past three years.

and that day was today, jaemin having received a phone call last night telling him to come into the office. he was to meet with the owners of the agency, two of his now good friends doyoung and taeyong, the ones who had given him his position in the first place.

doyoung and taeyong had both been government agents previously, breaking from their roles when they became unhappy with the methods of which the agency was using to gain their intel. the couple decided to form an agency of their own, aiming to create a space where agents could be free of any pressures that may be placed on them and for them not to feel forced into taking on any matters that they wouldn’t want to. they also wanted to ensure that they would only produce the most reputable agents, wanting them to act in a way that would ensure justice, not hinder it. these expectations also fell on jaemin, also being somewhat higher due to how the couple favour and cherish the boy, wanting nothing more than perfection from him.

na jaemin knew a new mission was coming, knowing that he would be assigned back out into the field to carry out whatever important role his bosses had cooked up this time. and he had to admit he was a little nervous, but he couldn’t help but be excited at the same time. he was sure as hell ready for whatever life would throw at him this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe thank you so much for reading! we're in for a long ride~ 
> 
> to see my other works you can go to my twitter and to leave feedback you can go to my cc.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/switchienana)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/switchienana)


	2. flattery

jaemin quickly arrived at the normal looking office building, pausing in front of it as he paused his music. he watched as workers dressed in formal attire entered the building, going up to their own floors. jaemin smiled to himself as he entered the building himself, taking out his airpods as he made his way through the crowd of people. his eyes scanned the room seeing an open elevator, dashing over to make it in time. he earned a few weird glances due to this, jaemin smiling awkward at the others inside of the elevator. he reached over pushing the button for the top floor, taking a deep breath as he retreated to the corner of the elevator. 

the people inside of the elevator slowly dwindled away as they each reached their own floor, jaemin soon being the only one left, counting down the floors as he got closer to the highest floor the elevator could go to. a small ding signalled his arrival, the doors opening to a pretty normal looking office, a few people sitting at desks working away. he quickly walked past them, greeting them as they greeted him. towards the back of a room was a small hallway, jaemin making his way around the corner that was at the end of it. another elevator was what greeted his vision, punching in a code on the keypad before it moved to make way for a fingerprint scanner. he scanned the print of his thumb, eyes darting up to the security camera that he knew was placed in the left corner, winking at it before the doors of the elevator opened. he readily stepped inside, pushing the button before the doors closed taking him up to the true top floor, it being hidden from the rest of the employees of this building.

the doors opened to reveal one of the coolest offices he had ever seen, swearing that they must have spent ages planning and decorating for it to look this good. overall it was very dark, the walls either being a dark grey, blue or sometimes even just black. the light sources came from the neon lights that decorated the walls and from the countless screens and monitors that were littered around. each person’s desk had its own unique vibe, and there were plenty of spaces for everyone to chill out or to have a more relaxing day of work away from their desk, these spaces including a cute little kitchen and a chill gaming room. and when he really thought about it, it really accurately represented his bosses’ personalities and the company they had formed.

he made his way through the cute kitchen, making himself a coffee, grabbing a few sugar cubes before tossing them into his pocket. he made his way through the main part of the space, walking past the main row of desks. he greeted his colleagues, peering over the dividers to get a grasp on what they were doing. he paused at the final desk in the row, seeing a familiar tuft of purple hair appearing over the divider. jaemin waited there, sipping his coffee as he waited for his friend to notice. the purple haired male looked up, pausing his typing as he acknowledged the younger’s presence.

“‘sup bitch.” donghyuck muttered, quickly turning back to his work, fingers gliding across his keyboard as he worked away at whatever he was given.

“wow, you haven’t seen me in two months and that’s how you greet me.” jaemin pouted, disposing of his now empty coffee cup into the bin that was below the elder’s desk.

“i’m busy. the bosses are waiting in the conference you. be thankful they are only dumping work on you now.” hyuck explained, quickly eyeing the boy before turning back to his work. jaemin giggled, further leaning on his divider, fluttering his eyelashes at the boy.

“please, whatever i get it’ll be done within a month.” jaemin smiled, pushing away from the desk and turning towards the conference room. hyuck just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued his work, finally cracking the security system he was trying to get into.

he quietly entered the conference room, quietly closing the door behind him. he greeted his bosses with a warm smile, bowing towards them. they looked at him shocked, taeyong rushing to tell him to raise his head and doyoung shaking his own head in disbelief. the blue haired male cheekily giggled at the couple, apologising before taking a seat, the pair soon following suit. the moment he sat down, jaemin’s nerves seemed to go through the roof, a wave of uncertainties washing over him. however he quickly calmed himself down, remembering that there could be no real bad reason that he would be brought in.

“we would like to begin by congratulating you on your recent achievements.” taeyong smiled, his face lighting up as jaemin nodded bashfully. he wondered why they were talking about the past, were they buttering him up? had they done something wrong? or were they just thankful? jaemin was definitely not accustomed to receiving genuine heartfelt praise often, so he honestly didn’t know how to react, unable to grasp what his bosses really wanted.

“you have skyrocketed our agency to the forefront, something we were struggling to do on our own.” doyoung added, his own smile present on his lips. jaemin had now caught onto what they were doing. doyoung never gave him praise like that, reserving it for situations where it was most appropriate. not for when they were in a serious business meeting. he now knew that they were sucking up, he just wanted to know what they wanted, not to be bloated with praise.

“quit sucking up, you don’t wear flattery well.” jaemin laughed, leaning back in his chair as he quirked his eyebrow at his bosses. doyoung let out a deep breath, turning to look at his partner to give him a sheepish smile. well… at least they tried. 

“we have a new mission for you, we’ve done enough research to finally take action.” the younger of the couple started, pulling out a file from under the desk. he slid it across the table towards the blue haired male, jaemin opening it with a sense of curiosity. he had little time to read before his attention was brought back to the two men in front of him.

“we believe there may be something shady going on with the government, so we need some more info.” taeyong added further, signalling something to the man beside him. doyoung opened up the laptop in front of him, streaming his screen onto the tv that was in the room. 

“lee corporations, one of the biggest and fastest growing companies in south korea. the ceo, lee jeno, is one of south korea’s top bachelors, known for having a taste for men. he is our key to that information, with that information we can take whoever we need to down.” doyoung rattled, flicking through the different slides as it suited what he was explaining.

“you’ll be going undercover, gaining access to the company and getting close with mr lee. you’ll have to access files, both digital and physical, to help us gather information and evidence.” taeyong added, passing over a container of additional material and gadgets he may need to help him get through this mission. 

“and how will i do that? what, does he have a job opening?” jaemin joker expecting some sort of reaction from the males in front of him. but instead he just received a look of fear, the couple avoiding eye contact with him as they contemplated what they were about to tell him. 

“what? you’re starting to scare me.” jaemin questioned, looking at the pair weirdly. taeyong leaned forward, grasping the younger’s hands. the blue haired male looked him directly in the eyes, his look softening when he saw the elder’s worried expression. 

“you’re not going to like what we suggest.” taeyong whispered, squeezing the boy’s hands. 

“i might not like it, but it’s my job. so, what will i have to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it begins! let's all wish jaemin luck hehe.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/switchienana)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/switchienana)


	3. sugar cube

jaemin was currently leaning against the brick wall of an unfamiliar building, darkness surrounding him as he stared up into the night sky wondering how he had got himself here. he had been sent here as the first part of his mission, currently standing out back of the establishment as he waited to be let inside. he clawed at his hair as he thought of what he had to do, the noises that came from inside the business lounge, taunting him and reminding him of his mission.

jaemin let out a deep sigh, releasing his fingers from his hair as his exhale could be seen in the cool air. shit like this was what really made jaemin question his job choices, wondering why this had to be the way to gain information this time around. he wouldn’t mind it, but he’s getting nothing out of it. jaemin was tasked with posing as an escort, having to charm his way into getting close with the ceo of the company his agency was investigating. but he wouldn’t get any of the money. AND he is forbidden from fucking the man he was to get close to. so where’s the fun in that? no money, no dick, he might as well just walk-in there dressed in nothing but a chastity belt! doyoung really knew how to suck the fun out of his job (taeyong later told him that it would be okay if he got sexually involved with jeno but he still didn’t want to incur the wrath of kim dongyoung)

jaemin pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket, one of the ones he had grabbed earlier from the kitchen in the office. the blue haired boy stared at the cube in his hand, smiling before placing it in his mouth. he began to crunch down on it, the tension in his body slowly melting away as the sweetness of sugar coated his tongue, his stress slowly dissipating as he continued to bite down on it. he wasn’t afraid to admit it, he has an addiction to sugar cubes. he didn’t even know how it started but it just seemed to calm him, both the sensation of crunching and the taste of sweetness seeming to be the perfect combo for releasing anything he had pent up in his life.

he was snapped out of his sweet paradise by the sound of the metal door opening, a figure appearing in the boy’s peripheral vision. he turned to be greeted by the sight of a man he had never seen before, signalling for him to enter. he gave him a weak smile before entering the building, the man, who jaemin could only assume was a security guard, locking the door behind him. the guard led him through the back hallway and into a room which he assumed was used by the staff. the door opened to reveal a man that jaemin had been briefed on before he left, qian kun, the owner of this lounge. the younger bowed at the man, kun shooing off the guard that had brought the boy to him

“nice to finally meet the star of kl agencies.”

“nice to meet you as well, doyoung and taeyong have told me all about you.” jaemin smiled as they moved to sit down at a small table in the room. they sat in silence for a moment, that being broken by the sound of the door opening, a worker brought in two drinks, setting them down on the table before bowing and leaving.

“i heard you like sweet things.” kun chuckled as he watched the younger study the beverage. jaemin reached over carefully, cautiously taking a sip. a strong taste of sweetness greeted his tongue, it masking the strong taste of alcohol, it came through as more of an after taste. 

“so, i heard you are indebted to my bosses.” jaemin started, setting his drink back down onto the table.

“they implemented our current security system after an incident we had with a client. so i can assure you, you are i’m safe hands.” kun reassured, taking a sip from his own glass.

“thanks for that.” jaemin giggled, a curious glint forming in his eye. he looked at the man before him and grew curious as to how he ran his business. clearly he made a lot of money from how he was dressed, but jaemin wanted to know more. “must be hard running a classy brothel.” kun choked slightly on his drink, slowly setting his glass down before looking the blue haired male dead in the eyes.

“i’m not a pimp if that’s what you’re thinking. i pay the rent so that these guys have a roof over their heads, have security and get clients that they would never be able to get simply selling themselves independently.” kun explained, jaemin listening intently as more questions formed in his head.

“you make money how then?”

“they simply cover the rent that i pay, i make my money from drink sales among other things. you’d be surprised how much it can make you.”

“i’m sure it does.” jaemin rolled his eyes, still being somewhat suspicious of the man before him. kun caught the boy’s rude gesture, slowly standing from his seat as he brushed out the creases in his suit.

“look, i like your sass na, it’s clear how you got where you are. but my customers are very particular about the kind of… partner they like. my clients like dolls, not brats.” kun explained, leaning over the table. he gave the younger a look that he could not decipher, regret fueling his veins due to the possibility of having pushed the man too far. but that was quickly replaced by anger when he realised that the elder was doubting him, looking down on him, like he was just another one of the random boys that waltzes their way into this place desperately looking for work.

“i’m a little surprised, you underestimate me.” jaemin smirked, standing up so that they were now level. the younger finished off his drink before moving to leave the room, almost giggling at the way kun’s tough demeanour seemed to vanish when he was hit with the possibility of the boy leaving. 

“i mean no offence-“

“don’t worry, i get it a lot.” jaemin whispered, it having hit a sore spot. but he quickly shook it off, turning around to face the elder. “but i assure you, my ability to pretend, lie, charm and seduce will surprise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassy jaemin is an underrated but god-tier concept :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/switchienana)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/switchienana)


	4. ceo

the sound of fancy dress shoes clicking against the floor paired well with the sound of time ticking away, the shoes pacing back and forth as they waited for time to tick over. lee jeno looked at his watch once again, waiting for the next hour to greet him, to signal that his work had been done for the day. he had just finished leading his staff through a meeting, bursting out of that conference room like he had an urgent matter to attend to. but in reality he just really wanted to fucking leave. he quickly packed everything up and was simply just waiting for it to be time. waiting for him to be free of work.

lee jeno, ceo of lee corporations, cat lover and certified playboy (among other things). jeno wouldn’t say he was exactly gifted by having this job, but he would put up with it. he was constantly in the spotlight and in charge, something which seemed to come naturally to him but not exactly something he enjoyed. he had a variety of responsibilities that made his job gruelling, wondering his exactly he ended up in this position. he knew exactly how, his position practically being guaranteed from birth, being his father’s only child and thus his only possible heir.

lee corporations started very small, very very small. his father began his business 40 years ago, building it from nothing, investing all he had into beginning his own company. it grew and grew and eventually turned into the business that is seen today. the business that was passed on to lee jeno as a result. 

lee corporations is now skyrocketing, more successful than ever. jeno had taken the company and transformed it into something amazing. it was worth millions of dollars and made some of the most critically acclaimed products in multiple different sectors. all of this led to it being one of the biggest companies in south korea, transforming itself into an international corporation.

however all of this came with copious amounts of stress, more than he experienced in his over a decade of school. it really took it toll, some of the time it being worse than others but it really put a strain on things. this was one of those times where he was suffering significantly more than usual, having little time to himself. those moments were the ones he clung onto, his free time being most precious to him. this allowed for minimal relaxation, jeno sometimes even dreaming of what he could do the next time he could get time off. but he manages.

he had a business gathering after this, the gathering having been planned for weeks, everyone clearing their schedules to ensure they could attend. it was meant to be super casual, giving seoul’s most influential business owners the opportunity to relax and let loose. they tried to do this as often as possible, it happening every few months purely due to how busy they all were. jeno had promised he would try to organise these sorts of gatherings more often, feeling guilty that it was always left to someone else.

jeno looked down at his watch once again, the tension flowing out of his muscles when he saw that his work day had finally ended. a bright smile appeared on his lips, shaking his head before he moved towards his desk. he quickly grabbed his things, shutting off his computer and putting away all of his valuables. he threw everything in his bag and threw it onto his shoulder, sending a message to his driver to be ready. jeno was about to leave his office, a figure moving into his line of sight when he was about a step away from exiting his office.

“sir?” a meek voice questioned, jeno looking down to see his trusted secretary renjun. 

huang renjun was jeno’s trust secretary, having been so for almost five years. he was who jeno trusted the most, especially when it came to work, renjun almost always at his side when it came to meetings and other business related things. however, not much was known about him by those around him and if they did know something they really didn’t share it. despite all of that, jeno really cared for him, caring for him in ways that he really couldn’t acknowledge. he really just was jeno’s secretary, nothing more and nothing less.

“the ceo of seo industries has yet to respond to our proposal and… we have yet to schedule our meeting with the shareholders board and-“

“renjun, i’ve handled it all, you don’t need to worry. maybe try to check your emails.” jeno smiled at renjun, ruffling his hair before moving on. renjun looked back at him, a pout now present on his lips. comments like that really struck a nerve, making it seem like he doesn’t do his job. five years in and he felt like he had still yet to prove himself in the eyes of his boss, feeling like in jeno’s eyes he had not improved one bit since he had been hired.

renjun stepped into the younger’s office, making his way to the balcony that sat behind his desk. the pink haired male peered over the railing to see his boss getting into his car, watching as the black vehicle sped off into the unknown. renjun sighed to himself, a bad feeling settling in his stomach, walking back inside as he contemplated what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor renjun :( interesting things are ahead!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/switchienana)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/switchienana)


End file.
